


A Kindred Spirit

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Embla (Fire Emblem Heroes), Fortune Telling, Gen, Prophecy, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Sophia's resplendent hero garb of Embla
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 12





	A Kindred Spirit

"What do you see?"

Veronica knelt on the carpet in front of her, sitting on her heels, her hands placed on her knees. The room was dark except for the dancing candles placed between her and Sophia. The castle always had an uneasy quiet settled over it, but the bedchamber was utterly silent except for the sound of their gentle breathing and the hum of magic.

"There are ... many paths," Sophia said, squeezing her eyes as she tried to sort the visions dancing across her mind's eye.

_Will I ever find my brother?_ Veronica had asked her.

_Will I be alone forever?_ is the true question her heart sought an answer to.

Whenever Sophia glimpsed into the future, the visions were always obscured and ephemeral to some degree. In her youth, she could barely make out even the briefest pictures of what may be. Over 100 years of life, it had become easier, although her mind was still fogged, and even when she could focus momentarily on one thing, the images often shifted and changed so that nothing ever felt certain.

As she peered into Veronica's future, there were many, many times more routes laid out before her than most people. There was noise, confusion, as futures among futures crowded her mind, overlapping and crossing and fading in and out of existence.

Since coming to Embla, Sophia had seen many sides of the princess. There was a young child, happy and pleasant and caring. There was a sharp-tongued girl, lashing out at servants and soldiers who displeased her. There was a prodigious mage, early in her strength, perhaps one day capable of summoning immense power. And then there was yet a darker presence, cold and unyielding and merciless.

Veronica was a victim of confusion, sorrow and pain, born to a bloodline cursed by strife of the mind.

A vision had guided Sophia here to Embla and led her to the doorstep of the princess. Sophia could not yet see the end of that path, but she walked it now, waiting to see why it had called her.

"Is there anything at all?" Veronica's voiced was laced with an anxious despair, that perhaps even Sophia could not make sense of the fate that swirled around her.

"I can see ... happiness."

There was one path that was clearer than the others, a vision of a smiling Veronica, slightly older than now, atop a horse draped in white and gold. The anger, the hatred, the pain, seemed to be missing, although it was not clear why.

"And my brother?" Sophia could feel Veronica edging closer, her body casting a shadow over the candles.

Sophia opened her eyes, the many scattered visions of the future disappearing.

"I'm sorry. I ... I couldn't see him."

Veronica slumped backward, her mouth drooping.

Sophia reached over the candles, touching Veronica's hand.

"But there is ... much I cannot see. That does not mean ... he is gone."

Veronica looked down at Sophia's hand, her lip curling, fighting back tears in her eyes. She leaned forward, embracing Sophia around the shoulders as she lost her battle against tears.

"Please ... don't cry. You have me. And we will ... look for him together. I promise."


End file.
